Tonight You Sleep In Hell: Chapters 4-6
by Gottaname
Summary: The Animorphs and Ax meet the Medicine Man of B'nai B'rith.
1. The Quest for B'nai B'rith

# Tonight You Sleep In Hell: 4

The Animorphs and Indy came to a clearing were a hut stood. A weird guy was dancing around a fire chanting

Medicine Man/ Witch doc: Eye of newt, wing of bat, football boot, tail of cat!

Marco: Whatsupdoc?

Jake: Um, could you help us? One of our friends has been spirit-possessed.

Medicine Man/Witch doc: May I have a sample of the patient's snot, barf and pee please?

Rachel: My snot, pee and barf are too powerful for you to examine!!!!!!!!!

To emphasize her point Rachel/Xena does all the things listed above to the Medicine Man/Witch doc.

Medicine Man/Witch Doc: Since the patient is unwilling to give her snot, pee and barf, I shall heal her by the spell method.

As the Witch Doctor starts jumping around, the campfire glows an eerie green and the Witch doctor starts to chant loudly.

Witch doctor: On the planet of Uranus, where the people don't have anus', but they all don't care 'cause they don't 

wear underwear…

Marco barfs, Jake turns green in the face, Tobias faints and Cassie runs away screaming.

Ax: I believe that this noise is making me expell out my lunch. 

Indy: Get me a bucket! I'm going to be sick!

After doing this chant for a hundred times…

Jake: Its not working!

Marco: Looks like Rachel has to spend the rest of her life as a barbarian. He he he.

Rachel/Xena leaps forward to strangle Marco.

Witch doc : Of cause nothing's happening, this is the other part of the spell. 

The witch doctor whips out a Ghost-buster photon pack and trap. 

Witch doc: Here Indy, catch!

As Indy caught the trap and opened it, the Animorphs, witch doc, the set got sucked into it, leaving himstanding in the white realm of Z-space.

Indy: Oops, heh heh heh.

My spelling and grammar is lousy so bear with it. Noname may have stopped writing but to tell the truth, this was his idea, he gives me ideas so what you are reading here is Noname and my bad jokes and idiotic Ideas.Heh heh heh...


	2. Yeerks Infiltrate Hollywood

Episode 5: Yeerks Infiltrate Hollywood

**********************************************************************************

You may be wondering why Noname let me do this. You know why, he could not escape what we call school exams plus, my parents are both TEACHERS !!!!!!!! So he let me do the series, but one more thing, every fanfic writers hate their stories COPIED! These stories are copyright; and anyone who copies these stories will be prosecuted, period. I'm to Noname like Tom is to Jake, although I'm not a human controller. Hope you like this story, Noname laugh himself to death. I'm new but that does not mean I'm a newbie. I discuss with Noname about his stories. If you don't believe me, e-mail him or review him. Anyway, let's get on with it.

**********************************************************************************

The Animorphs were sitting around in the barn chatting. 

K.A.A: Meet Gottaname. 

Animorphs: Hi! 

Jake: Phew, I thought that it was Noname. 

K.A.A: He's Noname's brother and the new fanfic writer who is taking over the series. 

Animorphs: Oh no!!!! 

Gottaname: Oh yes!!!! 

K.A.A: See ya guys and gals!!!! 

K.A.A takes up her suitcase and catches a cab to the airport to board her flight to Hawaii. 

Gottaname: This is going to be torture!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Jake: he's worse than Visser 1 and Visser 3 and the whole Yeerk empire! 

Gottaname: This story is called "Yeerks Infiltrate Hollywood "! 

Erek walks into the barn and Gottaname disappears. 

Erek: Hi guys! You guys look like you've seen a ghost!!!! 

Jake: We saw the new fanfic writer, and he just said that the Yeerks infiltrated Hollywood.

Erek: Hey! I was about to say that! 

Rachel: Holy Shit! 

Erek: Oh well, the Yeerks are going to infested Arnold schwarzenegger, John Claude Van Dam and the other actors. 

Ax: Do this people have enormous power? 

Marco: Enormous? These guys and gals control the WORLD! 

Cassie: Did they go unwillingly or ... 

Erek: Wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll, they went unwillingly. The Yeerks had to put Arnold in a cage for 

Hork Bajir because he tore a normal cage open like a bag of chips. The rest went down fighting. The Yeerks hope to 

infest them tonight. By infesting them, the infested movie stars can get more people to join the sharing worldwide. 

Suddenly, a pothole opens and suck the Animorphs into it. 

The Animorphs find themselves in the Yeerk pool facing an army of about 40 Hork-Bajir led by infested 

Schwarzenger. 

Schwarzenger/Sub-Visser 23: Aha! I've caught you replusive Andalite bandits! I'm going to expect a major promotion! 

Scharzenegger/ Sub-Visser 23 grabs Marco and begins to strangle him. 

Marco: HELP! HELP! GAK! GAK! ACK! 

Rachel: History repeats itself (read episode 3.) 

Tobias: Geez, even if Marco an irritating, Blood-sucking worm, someone should help him before he gets injured. 

Marco: Hey! Who are you calling a worm? Gak! Gak! 

More Yeerk infested movie stars surronded the Animorphs. 

Jake: Gottaname, you bastard! You're put us in an impossible situation! 

Gottaname: Oops! And so I did, I'm gonna even the odds. 

Suddenly, the Animorphs found themselves in Andalite morph holding shredders. 

Gottaname: There you go guys, have fun! 

Marco: Cool, phasers on stun captain. 

Rachel: Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! 

Rachel swung her tail blade at lighting speed and chopped off a Hork- Bajir's head. 

Rachel: Come on you filthy bastards! 

Visser 3 started swaggering towards the Animorphs with an army of 60 Dacon beam armed Hork-Bajir.

Visser 3: Ha Ha! I've finally caught you Andalite Bandits! I wil hand your heads to the council of thirteen on a platter! 

Jake: If you want us Visser 3, come and get us! 

Visser 3: Brave words Andalite, but when I get you you will regret it! 

Visser 3 orders his troops at the Animorphs. The bloody battle, the shouting and cursing starts.

Jake: Watch out! That Hork-Bajir is trying to gut you, Rachel! 

Tobias: Marco! A Hork -Bajir is trying to Dracon you! Try to get out of the way! 

Rachel: Yeah, yeah I know. 

Marco: Hey! I need some help here! The Hork-Bajir are trying to jump on me! 

Ax: You should use your tail, Marco. 

Marco: Oh the tail, I forgot. 

Cassie: Look, Visser 3 and his troops are retreating

Visser 3: I shall come back unstoppable and I shall give your heads to the council of thirteen on a 

platter!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rachel: Yeah, and pigs may fly. 

Hours later, in the barn…

Erek: So what did you do with the infested movie stars?

Jake: We knocked out those actors and left them in a junkyard. Ax drugged them with enough drugs to keep them 

knocked out for days.

Macro: Too bad I couldn't get Arnold's atuograph before I knock him out

Suddenly, Gottaname appears.

Erek: Oh, so you're the new fanfic writer

Gottaname: Anyone wants lunch? I'm hungry after I wrote your story. Taco Bell, my treat.

************************************************************************************* 

Sorry to those who have been waiting for another episode. I'm still working on the Indiana episode. For those who are concerned about Noname, he may still continue to write the Aftermath series but not the #TYSIH series. He said that he could not right 2 series at one time. I'm his ELDER BROTHER and i'm not joking, I'm serious! The next episode is about everyone's most hated childhood writer, Enid Blyton (Heck! If I didn't spell her name right email me!)Yucks! 


	3. Broken Arrow

Episode 6: The Broken Arrow

Welcome to another episode of bad humor and stories. Noname and I are setting up a Web-page.If you like Starcraft or need any cheats, and then this web page is for you. Or you can just visit it any way because I have revealed a bit of Noname's real name. Heh heh heh!

The Animorphs were having a meeting on Yeerk movment. When Erek enters the barn.

Erek: Hi guys!

Rachel: Ok, Erek whose slimy Yeerk butt do we have to kick?

Erek: The Yeerks are getting panicky as usual. It seems that the Yeerks are losing a lot of battles and they need more reinforcements from Earth.The council of thirteen is threatening to demote Visser 3 if he does not produce more human controllers So the Yeerks are trying to steal a special type of nuclear weapon 

from the government to speed up their conquest.

Ax: What kind of photon-shift weapon? 

Erek: A nuclear device that destroys any form of structure but evades infecting any biological organisms in a radius around the size of Asia.

Cassie: What does he mean?

Marco: He means a weapon that wipes out houses and buildings while sparing people. A Broken Arrow.

Ax: Hated that movie. 

Jake: When are they going to strike?

Erek: Tonight.I gotta go. 

Erek leaves the barn.

Jake: Here we go again.

Marco: I don't know why the Yeerks are always breaking into military bases. Why don't they just break into Wal-Mart for a change?

Rachel: I ALSO don't know WHY Marco is so skeptical.

Marco: Oh! The mighty Xena has struck me dumb with her questions!

Jake: Can we please get down to business? 

Jake explains the mission.

Jake: The Chee belive that the facility we are going to break into is a nuclear silo and has more security than Zone 91.

Hours later, the Animorphs assemble a distance away from the electrified fence and guard towers.

Tobias: Man! That place is a fortress. Guards armed with M-16s patrolling the fence area and guard towers everywhere. 

Marco: I got a daft idea. See the tank column entering the base?

Cassie: Oh no, I am not going to be squished by a tank again.

Tobias: Looks like that's the only way in.

Rachel: Lets do it!!!

The Animorphs lie on the road, and as the tanks pass overhead, they grab the underside of the tanks.

Jake: So far, so good.

As the tanks pass a large stack of oil drums the Animorphs release and roll behind.

Marco: This is crazy!

Rachel: Hey, we're also in this with you!

Jake: Okay, there's the back door, Ax, could you disarm the electronic door?

Ax: yes, prince Jake-uh.

After Ax disarms it, the thick steel door slides away revealing lots of soldiers carrying unpleasant weaponry. In front of them was…

Rachel: Oh my god! Captain Torreilli!

Captain Torreilli: Ah HA, I've finally caught you double-crossing meddling kids!

The Animorphs were flung into a cell.

Marco: Ouch! Can't they fling us into the prison gently?

Rachel: Marco, can't you shut up!

Marco: Why can't I whine if I'm flung into a military prison and treated like a prisoner of war? 

Tobias: Hey listen!

An alarm sounds throughout the watselands.

Jake: Damnit, the Yeerks are starting the attack!

The Animorphs headed towards the battle where soldiers were firing at Hork Bajir controllers and joined in 

Captain Torrelli: Blast those monsters !!!

Soldier 1: Huh? Animals?

Soldier 2: Don't worry, the tanks are coming up.

Marco: Excuse me but did I hear the word 'tank'? Show of hands: who wants to fight the U.S army? 

Jake: The Yeerks are bailing and so are we. 

Next morning

Newscaster: Last night, a missle base in the wastelands was attacked, but eye-witnesses say that the base was attacked by U.F.Os. The government believes that this is the work of terrorist and has moved all nuclear missiles and weapons to another base. 


End file.
